


Clean-up

by NarryEm



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil try their best to deal with the aftermath of the make-up challenge, which leads to a banter and then a tickle fight that ends in some sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean-up

**Author's Note:**

> Because Dan is a cheeky little bugger with his captions and I need to let out the Pheels somehow.
> 
>  
> 
> [Inspiration-ish](%E2%80%9D)

“Dan,” Phil whinges, “you forgot to buy the stuff that takes off the make-up!”

Dan sighs and glares at the mirror in front of him. After spending about half an hour scraping off the bloody lipstick from the carpet and washing his duvet twice, he has given up on both and moved onto the mess that was his face. The powders came off quite easily, but the main issues were the mascara and the lipstick.

“Well, I’m sorry if I didn’t think this through well enough,” he snaps. “And there is no way in hell that I will go out in my current state to buy those and have even more people stare at me weirdly.”

Phil pouts and walks into the bathroom. It’s slightly crowded with both of them stood by the sink and Phil nudges at him to scoot over. Dan hip-checks him and picks up the soap. He suds up his fingers and scrubs at his eyebrows.

“The mascara isn’t coming off. Fucking hell, I thought I got the regular version.”

Phil frowns, rubbing at his cheek, the one splattered with mascara. “What do you mean, regular?”

Dan shrugs. “Some of them had blue labels on them. I’m not exactly an expert on these things. Turn around so I can help you with your cheeks.”

Phil snickers. “I can’t believe you thought that my nose was my cheekbone.”

Dan rubs harder than what’s necessary. “I was being funny, you twat. You really do have soft cheeks.” He has managed to scrape off the mascara from Phil’s cheek but he doesn’t stop what he’s doing. Phil doesn’t make a move to stop him either. “Freckles suit you, I reckon. Very innocent looking and cute.”

“Why am I always the one that people think is innocent?” Phil complains.

“Because you don’t even swear on camera. Or in real life, for that matter. Think I’ve heard to swear less than twenty times the entire time I have known you.”

“Having a potty mouth has nothing to do with someone’s innocence,” Phil disputes.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Don’t move,” Dan instructs.

Phil does exactly as he is told. Dan shakes his head slightly and brings Phil’s face close to his so that their lips meet. He sees Phil’s blue eyes wide a few seconds before they kiss and watches as they flutter shut. Dan indulges himself with the kiss for several moments before the soap trickles down and seeps into his mouth.

“ _Blech!_ ” he spits out and turns on the tap.

Phil, the traitor, laughs and doesn’t even ask him if he’s alright. After he has rinsed the horrid taste out of his mouth, Dan pounces on Phil without preamble and tickles him mercilessly.

“What’d I do?’ Phil wails as he tries to escape Dan’s clutches. He doesn’t succeed, of course, as Dan is sitting atop his hips. All he can do is flail his arms and try to fend off Dan’s hands.

“You laughed at my pain,” Dan explains. He sneaks a hand under Phil’s shirt and tickles his side.

“No, no!” Phil sounds nearly hysteric. “I give, I give. I’m sorry I laughed at you!”

Dan settles for a quick nip-pinch before he lets go of Phil. “See, this is why you’re the innoce—” He doesn’t get the change to finish is sentence as Phil rolls them over and tickles him right back.

“Hey!” Dan complains. He is more successful at grabbing Phil’s wrists and not being tickled half-way to death. “You can’t attack after you’ve surrendered.”

Phil smirks, pulling that awful face that he thinks is sassy. “Just showing you that I’m not so innocent, is all.”

Dan uses their position to his advantage and tugs on Phil’s wrists so that he collapses with a yelp. He kisses the side of Phil’s neck, which is extremely sensitive, and sucks a large, obvious hickey onto it. When he kitten-licks it, Phil lets out a delicious moan. He knows that he has Phil wrapped around his finger.

“C’mon,” Dan urges. He flips them over once more and stands up. “We still have all the makeup on our faces so we might as well take a shower. Maybe the loofah will help.”

Dan takes off his clothes first. Phil follows reluctantly and it’s adorable how he is still shy about these things after all these years. The running has definitely taken effect and it’s nice to see the beginnings of muscles definitions on Phil’s abs and thighs. He remembers just how nice it is to feel his thighs wrapped around his waist. A blush creeps up to his cheeks so he hurries into the shower.

He has just adjusted the water temperature to his liking when Phil joins him. Dan whirls around and crowds Phil up against a wall.

“We’re supposed to be taking the makeup off,” Phil reminds him.

“That can wait,” Dan smirks. He grinds his hips into Phil's to emphasise his point and from the way that Phil's prick chubs up at the motion, he knows that Phil will do what he wants. He reaches down and wraps his fingers around Phil's half-hard dick, thumbing at the slit to hear that moan again. The sounds that Phil is letting out is downright sinful, making his own cock harden in response. The water adds to the sensation slicks up Phil's hand moving up and down his own dick, occasion going even lower to stroke at the sac just the way that Dan loves. He kisses Phil again, all lust with little finesse as he pistons his hips into Phil's grip. With his free hand, he caresses Phil's cheekit again, marvelling at how soft it is. Smirking against Phil's lips, he trails his hand down Phil's back, drawing out a low groan and a shiver from him. He teases the edges of Phil's entrance, not quite dipping his finger in. That can wait until they are in one of their bedrooms. "Dan," Phil pants, the soft sound of his voice almost lost in the water raining down on them. "Don't be such a tease." Dan presses his fingertip harder against Phil's hole. "But you love it when I'm being a tease." Phil muffles his groan into Dan's shoulder. Dan's pretty close, and from the way Phil's opening flutters erracticaly, he knows that Phil is too. He brings their bodies flush together and curls his fingers around both their pricks. Phil bites down Dan's shoulder, probably leaving a mark, and it almost brings Dan over the edge. He wants to see Phil come so he tilts Phil's face up for a kiss and rubs their cocks together with more force. Dan draws back from their kiss the instant he feels Phil's knob twitch and pulsate. His eyes are shut, lips slack and Dan wants to sear the sight into his memory forever. Come splashes onto his stomach, quickly rinsed away by the water. Dan lets go of Phil's softening dick and moves his hand faster on his cock, desperate to come now. Phil adds his hand to Dan's and embarrassingly enough, it takes maybe two strokes after that for Dan to climax as well. They stand unmoving apart from lazily kissing under the shower for while. Once Dan's got strength back in his limbs, he searches out the loofah and gently dabs at the makeup on Phil's cheek with it. It sort of works, so he gets Phil to do the same for him. He also gets Phil to shampoo his hair because it's feels nice to have Phil's nimble fingers massage his scalp. "Well, that was fun," Dan muses as he towels Phil's hair dry. "It's a miracle that one of us didn't slip and crack his head open," Phil retorts. "We're not trying this again." "Which one? The makeup, or the shower sex?" Dan smirks. Phil crosses his arms. "Both." Dan grins. "It's on."


End file.
